Winter
by WeepingCadaver
Summary: "Everyone has a reason for doing what they do, even if sometimes it's not the right reason." She muttered as she headed back inside her house… When he leaves, she never forgets. When he leaves, she wonders if he ever forgot. Sasuke/OC Please R


**Author's Note****: Okay, I've written another one-shot, and this one was evil to me. I think Sasuke in this is a little (maybe a lot) OOC in this, I just don't think I could get it (or him) right. I don't really have anything else to say here other than, please R&R so I know whether this is any good, because I can't trust what my sister says about any of my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any characters that may or may not appear (except Yuki, she's mine) :D**

**Summary: _"Everyone has a reason for doing what they do, even if sometimes it's not the right reason." She muttered as she headed back inside her house… _When he leaves, she never forgets. When he leaves, she wonders if he ever forgot.**

Winter

Yuki stood in front of her house, in the middle of the street. She sighed as the first snowflakes of winter began to fall; Yuki loved winter.

_If he hadn't have left,_ she thought, looking to the sky and pulling her coat tighter around herself. _This would've been the first winter we'd have spent together…_

Yuki closed her eyes and smiled as a group of little children came running past and down the street, laughing and smiling as they danced amongst the twirling snowflakes.

Again Yuki sighed, breathing out a cold, white cloud as she thought about Sasuke, and how she thought him stupid for leaving just so he could kill his brother. Yuki bit her trembling lip as she remembered what her mother had said after he had left.

_Killing a killer doesn't make things right._ She had said quietly to Yuki as she gently rubbed her back as she sobbed into a pillow, like any mother would. _It's probably best that he's gone._

But he seemed so happy before… Yuki thought as she remembered when they had first met.

_"So your name's Naruto, huh?" Yuki had met Sasuke on the same day that she had met Naruto._

_"Yup!" Naruto had said happily before he began to devour his ramen –Yuki was having lunch at Ichiraku when Naruto had shown up; they started talking and became instant friends._

_"I like you, you're funny!" Yuki said, smiling as Naruto put down his bowl and ordered another one._

_"Hey dobe, Kakashi-sensei said he wanted to see us."_

_Yuki looked up from her ramen, looking at the boy that had just walked in. He had raven black hair, onyx eyes and was wearing a very irritated look._

_"C'mon teme! I'm eating here!" Naruto said with an almost pleading look as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles._

_Sasuke glared at Naruto, completely ignoring Yuki. "Well hurry up, I'm not going to keep Kakashi-sensei waiting." He said, crossing his arms and continuing to glare at the blonde haired, blue eyed ninja._

_"Fine," Naruto huffed, putting down his ramen and chopsticks and standing up. "Oh, and this is Yuki." He said, nodding towards Yuki as she stood up and offered Sasuke her hand._

_"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling at Sasuke._

_"Hn. Whatever." He said, walking away from her, not even bothering to shake her hand._

_"Ha ha, how sweet!" Yuki said as she brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and behind her ear._

_Naruto stared at Yuki, not sure if he heard her right. "Eh? Sweet? I think you must've hit your head or something…" He muttered._

_"No, I just think Sasuke's sweet." She stated as she grabbed a hair band out of her pocket and pulled her long, wavy hair back into a ponytail and brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Well, you should get going. You don't want to keep your sensei waiting."_

_"Eh, but what about paying for my ramen?" Naruto asked, looking between his empty wallet and a pile of empty ramen bowls._

_Yuki smiled. "Don't worry, I'll pay for you." She said as she pulled her money wallet out of her back pocket and handed some money to the ramen guy._

_"Uh, okay then. See ya!" Naruto said, waving as he ran down the street._

_Yuki smiled as she waved goodbye to Naruto and headed down the street and back towards her house._

I wonder if Sasuke would like to go out for ramen or something sometime…_ Is what Yuki thought as she reached her house, walked inside and towards her bedroom._

_Why did he have to leave?_ Yuki asked herself. _Why did he have to go and leave everyone? And now Naruto's gone off to train with Pervy Sage…the village just isn't the same anymore…_

Yuki smiled sadly as the happy laughs of the children faded down the street, and the snow continued to fall, only a little heavier than before. "Everyone has a reason for doing what they do, even if sometimes it's not the _right_ reason." She muttered as she shivered and headed back inside her house, fiddling with something that was tied around her wrist.

As Yuki fiddled with the friendship band, she thought of how long she'd had it, and how many memories were behind it.

_"Hey Sasuke!" Yuki yelled to the raven-haired boy as she ran up to him in the training field, her long brown hair swinging behind her with every step she took._

_"What is it?" He asked, stoic as ever as he turned away from the tree that he was throwing kunai at to look at Yuki, not a single emotion showing._

_"I have something for you, you probably won't want it, but I thought I'd give it to you anyway," She said, digging through one of the pockets of her jeans. "It's nothing too fancy or anything; I just got bored and thought I'd make one for you." She continued as she lifted her head up and held a black and blue coloured band out for him to take. "Go on, it's a friendship band."_

_Sasuke took the band from her outstretched hand and looked at it as it sat in him palm. "Hn. Thanks…" He muttered as he put it in his pocket and turned away from Yuki to resume training._

_"You're welcome," she smiled, "I thought that those colours would be safe to use for you, since I don't actually know what colours you like." After a moment, Yuki sighed when she didn't get a reply from Sasuke; he just pulled out another kunai and went back to throwing at a tree. "Okay then, well, I'll see you later then. And you don't have to wear that, I didn't think you would anyway, bye!" She yelled as she turned away from Sasuke and started running back the way she had came._

_If she had bothered to look at Sasuke's face, she would've been happy to see that she had made him smile, at least a little bit._

Yuki looked down at the light blue and lavender coloured band that was tied around her wrist with sadness in her eyes as she lay on her bed. As she lay there, she wondered what Sasuke was doing, and whether he still had the band that she had made for him, with him. She didn't think so, but she could always hope, after all, no one can completely forget about their feelings for another person.

FINIS


End file.
